Gone but not Forgotten
by SebastiensJayme
Summary: Dean and Peyton had been dating since they were teenagers and peyton finally got the chance to get away. Will her freedom last or will her past come back for her? DeanOC RnR!
1. My Life So Far

XxX OK, this is my first real story and my second post on the site. Please read and review...any and all comments are welcome...Thanks!XxX

Ch.1 My Life so Far

" Good going Peyton." I thought to myself angrily as I walked down the road. Ok, my name is Peyton James and I am 21 years old. I have never been normal by any sense of the word. Mainly because ever since my mom and dad were killed and I was left with my "uncle" John, I have been fighting the supernatural. Why? Might you ask just after I have convinced you that ,no I am NOT crazy. Well I do it because John said so. When I was a year old John's wife Mary was murdered by a demon, and 6 months later my whole family was killed as well and I was sent to John who was on some self proclaimed mission to kill the thing that killed his wife. He taught his own two sons as well as me everything we would ever need to know to protect ourselves against the bad things. I never really accepted this way of life and decided that when I turned 18 I was gonna quit hunting and atleast try to lead a normal life. That's probably why Sam, John's youngest, and I are so close. He didn't want this life either. So in order to make it out we both did exceptionally well in school and managed to score a scholarship to just about any college in the U.S. We had a plan. We were just going to pack our shit and get the hell out. No matter what. It would be just the two of us. And we were both totally prepared, I just happened to make one tiny mistake and it was like putting a road-block in my road to freedom. I fell in love with Sam's older brother Dean. Yep, that Dean.Dean Winchester. John's perfect little soldier boy who was perfectly content in the life he had. He's cocky and arrogant and more often than not an annoying, sarcastic jerk but I fell for him. Hard. It all happened 2 months before my high school graduation. We were staying in Newburg, Missouri. Just a little hole in the ground town with maybe 100 people and a large infestation of angry spirits. We were all out that night but John had paired me with Dean and he went with Sam. Everything was going great. It was supposed to be easy. Find the grave, dig it up, salt and burn the bones. No problem. But it turned into a big problem when the spirit shot Dean, Knocked us unconscience and trapped us in some sort of concrete prison. Since Dean was bleeding so badly we talked alot about dumb stuff just to keep him awake because we both knew that if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up. It took 3 days for John and Sam to find us. After we got out of the hospital it took Dean 5 days to ask me out. When Sam and my graduation rolled around I had already secretly decided that I couldn't possibly leave. What I did do was comfort sam after the argument with his dad and give him a ride to the airport. I made sure that sam got away form this life. Even if it didn't last. Three years into his college education his girlfriend and the love of his life , Jess, was killed by the same demon that killed his mom and he came back to Dean and me to help us find John who had been missing for about 2 weeks. We traveled together for about three months and now, well now i'm finally leaving. Leaving the hunt, and demons, and ...Sam and Dean...


	2. Three Years Ago Today

Ch. 2 Three Years Ago Today

Even now I can remember the conversation that I had with Sam the day I left. He wanted me to stay, but he also understood why I had to leave. And I was gratefull, thats probably why I stopped walking when I heard Sam come running after me. " Parker" He panted when he caught up" I know why your leaving and I understand, really, just call me every once in awhile?" He asked " Sure thing, Blue." I said with a small grin. He smiled too when he heard the nickname. He had turned and started to walk away when I called him back. He looked at me expectantly and I reached behind my head to unclasp the chain hanging there. I pulled it off and stared at it in my hand for a moment before grabbing Sam's hand and placing the necklace in it. He looked suprised and tried to object but I simply told him to keep it and turned to continue walking. I never once looked back.

3 Years Later

( DREAM SEQUENCE )

_"I can't stay here Dean!" I yelled at him angrily " Why NOT?" he yelled back " Because I want a LIFE Dean! I don't want to spend the rest of my life hunting!" I screamed at him " Then Why have you done it for so long? HUH? You had plenty of chances to leave just like Sammy did, and you were going to so why didn't you?" He exclaimed furiously his eyes narrowed and breath coming in short gasps. " I didn't leave beacause..." I started loudly" I didn't leave...because of you" His expression softened and he whispered " Then stay. You've done it before."" I can't"_

( END DREAM )

I woke up gasping and shuddering with tears falling down my cheeks. I glanced sadly at the picture of Dean and I on my bedside table and then got out of bed. After I left that night, I ended up with a job as a bartender and hope to open my own bar soon.

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door and smiled when I saw my friend Riley on the other side. " Hey Riles" I greeted her and motioned her to come in. " Uh, Peyton? Why are you still in your PJ's? It's nearly 2 in the afternoon" She asked curiously. Normally I'm awake and dressed by 10 am no matter what. " I didn't sleep well is all." I told her. " Well, Get dressed we're going shopping!" She squealed

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! ALL COMMENTS ON THE STORY ARE WELCOME


	3. The Phone Call

Ch. 3

OK, I love to shop and all just like any other girl, but this is torture. Riley and I had been in this mall for 4 hours, and she was still showing no signs of stopping.

" Riles, can we please go home? My feet are KILLING me!" I whined again for the 10th time

" Peyton, fine, if it will make you quit whining." Riley said obviously annoyed.

" Yay!! Let's go!" I exclaimed like a little kid, but my happy dance was interrupted by my phone ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and checked the Caller ID J. Winchester

"Oh crap, Riley...I REALLY have to take this." I said appologetically

" Hello? John? Is that you?" I asked quickly and heard is comforting chuckle

" Yeah Kiddo, Its me." He said after a long moment.

" Where are you? Are you ok? Are you with Dean and Sam? C'mon John tell me sonething!" I said frantically

" Peyton, Listen to me. Are you listening?" He demanded

" Yes, I'm listening." I said meekly

" Peyton, we went after the demon. We lost, ok? I'm with Dean and Sam. Were in a hospital in Jefferson City, Missouri." he said

" Are you guys alright?" I asked

" Sammy and I are fine. Dean well, He's not doing very good."

"WHAT! Dean! Oh God." I nearly screamed

" Peyton! Calm Down! I am going to fix things. I promise. I just need you to go to a place in Nebraska. Its called the 'Roadhouse' Find a woman named Ellen. Tell her that I sent you, And wait there for Dean and Sam. You probably have about a week and a half before they will get there. You know how they are." He instructed

" Yea. I do. John, this is the last time I'm ever going to talk to you, isn't it." I said tearfully

"Yeah, Peyton. I'm fixing things though. I swear." He said " I have to go now, But i need you to promise me that you'll go to Sam and Dean. They're gonna need your help."

"I promise. I promise." I said. By this time I was pretty much bawling

" Good girl. Take care of my boys Peyton." He said and i heard the click of him hanging up.

" No,,,No! John!!!!" I screamed helplessly into the phone. But it was too late.

Still crying my eyes out, I dialed Riley's number and once she picked up I told her that I had a family emergency and that I was going home to pack, because I had to catch a plane. She was sympathetic and told me that she would take care of my appartment for as long as I needed. I had a limited amount of time, and I still had to find Ellen and the Roadhouse.

There ya go! Ch. 3! I just caught the name error in chapter 2, who knows how that happened. Anyways Read and Review!! 


End file.
